


The sea is getting rough again

by Vandereer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Agender Luffy, Dysphoria, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Sanji, just a littol, little bit of titty touching but not much, mild mention of unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandereer/pseuds/Vandereer
Summary: No matter how much Sanji seems to hate himself, his captain will always be there for him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	The sea is getting rough again

**Author's Note:**

> FLINGS this into the sanlu tag at the speed of sound. Howdy, how are y’all doing? I heard you desire Content. This is a trans cope fic but it’s like a horny cope okay? Okay. I wrote this for myself because fuck tits they're the worst and I don't want them anymore.
> 
> Mild tw: chest dysphoria.

  
  


"Damn things, damn _fucking_ things!" 

Sanji snarled as he snatched up a shirt to throw on. Clothes were strewn all around the boys sleeping quarters as Sanji tried and failed to find an outfit. It wasn't like him to randomly grab a shirt off the floor to wear, not even taking the time to iron out the creases from tossing it there in the first place, but he needed something to cover himself. He had given up finding something that made him look or feel good, he needed something - _anything_ to cover his goddamn chest up.

He scowled down at his breasts as he yanked the shirt over his arms. They weren’t exactly big, but their presence aggravated him to the point where he would do pretty much anything to keep them out of the way. Or even to make it so he wasn't aware of them in any way.

Bandages, tight vests, a waistcoat that hugged all the ugly lumps and curves of his body as much as possible. The rest of the crew was aware of it, he had come out to them long ago. But that didn't stop him from hating his body. It was easy to ignore in the company of friends who had accepted him, and would continue accepting him no matter what, but alone...

“Stupid things!” he found himself muttering again as he buttoned up his shirt. 

His angry murmurings attracted attention, as the door to the boys sleeping quarters swung open, then shut again. Sanji had only buttoned the shirt over his stomach when he craned to turn around. 

"Sanji." a voice whined. "You're upset."

"Yeah I'm- It'll pass, Luffy. You don't need to worry." 

His captain slumped at his feet and looked up at him with big brown eyes, reminding Sanji of a giant puppy. "I don't like it when you're upset." 

"Nothing you can do about it, captain." 

He couldn't afford to ask Chopper to perform the surgery, not when the crew was so busy with their journeys through the New World. Even a couple of weeks off from fighting could cost them their lives. 

Luffy bounced to his feet and slowly came into Sanji's space, his hands hovering near Sanji's half buttoned shirt. "Can I?" 

Sanji was glad Luffy seemed to grasp that he needed personal space once in a while. Something about the gentle way he asked made him allow Luffy's to unbutton his shirt again. He brushed over Sanji’s shoulders until the shirt fell from his arms and onto the floor. He stood, naked from the waist up before his captain. 

Luffy stroked down his shoulders and down to his breasts, cupping them in his broad warm palms. Sanji shivered a little as the rough pads of his thumbs brushed his nipples. Not groping, but shielding them in a way. 

"You're still a man whether you have these. Okay?" Luffy said.

Sanji nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. He would curl up and die if anyone else touched him in this way. But with Luffy… 

He bit his lip as Luffy's hand wandered a little, adjusting and catching the sensitive skin between two of his fingers.

"Okay, captain." Sanji said, with a slight shuddering breath. A spark of interest shuddering up his spine and he squeezed his thighs together to try and stifle it. The pressure between his thighs only had the opposite effect.

"Can I put my shirt back on now?" Sanji said, too aware of how tight his nipples had become under Luffy’s touch.

"Of course." 

Sanji grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, but Luffy was still watching him with interest. Sanji was baffled at how he could show him the worst parts of his personality _an_ d his body and still have that fire in his eyes. 

"Are you more comfy now?" Luffy said.

"Yeah." 

“Good!”

Luffy hugged him fiercely and Sanji caught him smiling as he buried his face into the collar of his shirt.

“What the hell have I ever done to deserve you as a captain?” Sanji said fondly, as softly as he were capable of.

“Hey!” Luffy protested. Sanji was confused, then he remembered he had said the same thing in anger not too long ago, when he, Usopp and the Moss Head had pulled a midnight raid on the store cupboards for snacks and booze. Sanji rolled his eyes slightly, “I mean that in a _good_ way, I’m pretty sure no other pirate crew would have been as accepting as, you know…”

Luffy tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t they accept you, what’s the big deal about it?”

Sanji gave him a fond smile, he’d started to discover that Luffy’s relationship with his own gender was something in the realm of ‘who gives a shit?’. It made Sanji endlessly happy that Luffy saw him as a man and, as far as they were concerned - that was it. He swiped a hand through Luffy’s tangle of black hair and pulled him close to kiss his forehead.

Sanji bit his lip, even though he had asked so much of Luffy after Whole Cake Island, he was afraid to ask when he needed him. 

Luckily, he didn’t need to tell Luffy what he needed right now. A quick grin and swipe of his fingers between Sanji’s legs deepened the growing bite mark on Sanji’s lips. He shoved Sanji up against his bunk, no time to waste as he crouched between his legs and unzipped his pants. 

A thick line of come stuck to his boxers as Luffy pulled them down. As if it weren't already obvious how gone he was for his captain. 

"Mm, Sanji..." 

Luffy leaned down and suddenly his lips and tongue were colliding with his sensitive folds. Sanji all but yelled as his tongue swiped over his clit, leaving him writhing and longing for more attention. Luffy’s head pulled back, his hair falling in his eyes wildly. "Was that good, which part?" 

Sanji sighed, a deep red flush on his cheeks as he reached down and spread himself with two fingers, indicating his hard swollen clit. 

"You want me to lick you there, Sanji?" 

"Yes!" Sanji snapped. They had been doing this long enough for Luffy to know what he was doing, he knew Luffy enjoyed playing dumb and making Sanji beg for it.

His hand moved to Luffy's head, winding his fingers into his hair and keeping him in place. 

A long groan eased out of his throat as Luffy fell back to giving him the attention of his writhing tongue. A sharp ‘Captain!’ fell out of Sanji’s mouth as Luffy sucked him into his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth. 

Luffy looked up at him, all intense eyes, lips and teeth."Call me Captain again." 

"Yes, Captain." 

Sanji’s thighs squeezed tighter and tighter around Luffy’s head, until any other person would be suffering severe neck pain about now. He couldn’t let go, not until the waves crept up on him and made him shudder and howl his captain’s name. His thighs trembled too much to keep their iron death-grip around his neck anymore and Luffy pulled back with a deep pull of breath. He stood up,with drool and come all over his chin, grinning until Sanji shoved his face away with disgust.

“Go clean up.” Sanji said with a scowl.

“Aw, Sanji, don’t you wanna kiss me?”

Luffy wiped his face off and made Sanji grunt as he dove in for a kiss anyway, making Sanji taste his own sweat and come. 

Sanji pulled back, gasping. “You’re such a gremlin.”

He got a cackle in response as Luffy ran towards the door, leaving him to tug his pants back up with a wry grin. He knew that at least, no matter how bad things got, his captain would see him for who he was inside.

“Hey, Sanji! It’s lunchtime! Feed me!”

_...Or maybe just a walking fuckin’ lunchbox._ Sanji thought, rolling his eyes as he followed his captain into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> “That’s his cussy (chef pussy)” - a person who shall go unnamed unless they want to own up to making me spit all over my phone screen.
> 
> (YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU ARE)


End file.
